


Omega-3

by thefuckistevvs



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Beta Omega, Egg lying, Gross egg lying, Knotting, M/M, Oviposition, Penetrative Sex, This is literally the first time i've written ovi god, fish sex, merman au, uuuh idk cloaca sex i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 06:53:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10565946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefuckistevvs/pseuds/thefuckistevvs
Summary: Mako was just a simple man.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Caranx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caranx/gifts).



> Even though it was early in the morning the sky was already a dark color. Cold gusts of wind moved the bushes and the decorations on the porch of his house, small drops of rain already starting to fall softly to the ground. 
> 
>  
> 
> HEY HELLO WHATS UPPPPP
> 
> Its [kophing](https://twitter.com/kophing_) birthday!! So this is a special fic for her. Dude has been working so hard in school i hope this makes you feel a bit better!!!! Happy birthday!!!
> 
> This is LITERALLY the first time i've written oviposition so, uh. hopefully its up to everybody's standars!
> 
> Oh yeah. this fic got Oviposition. If that isnt your thing, just stop after they have sex and pretend that's where the fic ends hahaha.
> 
> Thank yall for reading!!! I hope you guys like it!!!

Even though it was early in the morning the sky was already a dark color. Cold gusts of wind moved the bushes and the decorations on the porch of his house, small drops of rain already starting to fall softly to the ground. 

Mako didn’t mind it. The rain was barely noticeable so he just put on a warm hoodie before he got on his truck, shoving the cooler on the passenger seat. He looked at his house one last time before he twisted the ignition key, the motor rumbling to life. 

The fisherman sighed softly as his old truck backed, incorporating himself to the road. His house was big enough for him, probably not as fancy as the other houses around the area but it was okay. He wasn’t a man that wanted to have huge houses with things decorating it- he was just a simple man.  
The good thing about being the grumpy old man on the neighborhood meant that no one wanted to approach him. Good, Mako preferred to be alone rather than engage with stupid conversations with their neighbors. Maybe he was a rude jerk, but who cared- he was happy. 

The way to the shore wasn’t exactly too long but Mako enjoyed the drive. It seemed the entire town was shrouded with dark clouds, hopefully the rain wouldn’t get worse as the day passed. He sighed, turning his radio on and listening to old songs as he kept going on his old truck. 

The shore was no different from the town, the cold breeze making him shiver a little as Mako got off his truck along with his cooler and fishing rod. Normally that area was empty of people, but one could never be too sure. He had parked his truck as far as the road as he could, near to a small cave he had reclaimed as his fishing spot. It was far from the main road and very difficult to notice if you didn’t know of it beforehand. Mako had found it on accident one day, and from the looks of it no one else had discovered it yet.  
He made his way into the cave already thankful he was sensible enough to bring a hoodie. The weather seemed to get even cooler but the cave walls made the small opening a bit warmer. Mako had made a favorite spot on it, where he would normally sit to fish and wait the day out. Something was different this time around, however.

Ever since he entered the cave he smelled it, but he thought it was just his imagination. But the more he advanced the stronger the smell. Mako identified it as a sweet smell, and something about it made sweat roll down the back of his neck.  
He started to wonder what was the cause of it. It smelled sweet like chocolate but he didn’t recall leaving any chocolate there. Had someone else found his spot? Impossible, the place looked just like he had left it before. Then what was it?

Mako stopped on his tracks letting go of his cooler and rod, both smashing into the ground. 

It was the merman.

 

The first time he had been in the cave Mako saw something strange moving to the distance. He thought it was just the shadows playing a trick on his mind, and ignored. However as the days passed whatever was approaching kept getting closer and closer until one day it just wasn’t there.

Mako thought the shadow was perhaps a curious fish, and nothing more. He was half right, it seemed.

The merman had been bold enough to just outright approach him, poking his head out of the water and asking Mako what was up. At first the fisherman thought it was just a young man swimming, just something normal. At least that was until the creature pulled himself up, revealing the pale orange tail that he had instead of legs.

“Name’s Jamison, who are ye?” the creature asked, showing his pointy teeth at Mako. 

At first the fisherman just stood up and left. There was no need to fuck with that kind of shit. He slept it off thinking that perhaps he had just imagined the merman, but as soon as he went back a couple of days later the creature poked his head out of the water, attempting to strike conversation with Mako. 

What the hell, he figured. Conversations with a fish didn’t seem like a bad idea. 

And so they both talked, or more like Jamison was the one that talked about his life and the weird fish he saw the other day and how it tasted, or how Mako was the first human he had seen in the area. How he had been told to stay away from humans, but Mako seemed nice enough.

Mako thought mermaids were supposed to be pretty young women, with gentle features and beautiful voices that lured men into their deaths. Jamison was none of those things. His bony body was malnourished, ribs sticking out of his clammy skin. He wa actually missing most of his right arm, a “shark accident” or so Jamison said.

“Chomped me arm right off, saw how it ate it before I swam away!” He laughed as if it wasn’t a big deal. 

His tail was scarred as well, one of the tail fins at the end having a big hole on it. The merman said how it was made by an anchor and how it made him swim funny. It was kind of sad, just how nonchalant he was about his injuries.  
Mako had told Jamison that he wouldn’t be back until next week, because he had business to attend to in the city. The creature accepted, and bid him farewell. That was going to be the first time Mako saw Jamison after he came back. He had even bought him some snacks he thought the merman would enjoy.

But now, this.

 

It was a musk, and it clung to his clothes. Mako covered his nose in an attempt to stop it from reaching his system but it was too late, he had already inhaled a lot of it. It made his face burn as well as his groin- he needed to get out of there.

“Mako…” a familiar clammy voice called. It sounded almost wounded, forcing Mako to turn around afraid the creature was hurt.

Jamison clung to the stones, skinny body pressed against them. He was panting, cheeks red. The smell got stronger whenever Jamison moved, and Mako wanted to just run and not come back for a week or two until the creature’s heat was done with. But he couldn’t keep his eyes off him, his bony back as the merman pushed himself up and out of the water.

“Mako, mate…”

“You’re an omega,” Mako sighed. He never bothered to ask the fish- hell, he didn’t even think that fish could be like humans in that sense. He should have gotten ready, he should have asked Jamison about it but he was too stupid and now had to deal with the consequences which were stirring on his pants. 

“Sorry,” he gasped, flushed skin shining wet. “Thought I… I would get it done with before ya came back. It… it just started.”

Mako sighed. He didn’t need this. He didn’t need to worry about this kind of shit. He just wanted to fish, damn it.

“Did I ever tell ya how I lost this arm?” Jamison lifted his half arm, and Mako was slightly confused. The merman’s memory was bad but he recalled telling him about that story. Jamison smiled weakly, waving his stump in the air. The sweet smell was getting unbearable, and Jamison could barely hold himself together. “Ah, fuck…”

“You are drying up,” Mako said, staring down at the skinny creature. He had pulled himself up into the stone, but it seemed he couldn’t even bring himself to go back into the water. He had never seen someone in heat, not like this. It seemed that it was just far more intense for the merman. “You need to get back into the water, Jamie.”

“I- I cant.” 

Mako believed him. He looked terrible, and if it wasn’t for the musk he would think that the merman was dying. A part of him told him to just kick Jamison into the water and leave, let him fester into himself but it would be just too cruel.

“Come on,” Mako said, feeling like he was about to regret what he was going to do. He crouched down to scoop the merman into his hands, the warm skin feeling intoxicating the moment he touched him. It felt so good and the fish moaned into the touch, his cheek pressing against Mako’s chest, remaining arm looping around his thick neck. 

He walked toward the shallowest part of the shore, where he could place Jamison into the water without worrying about dropping him harshly and hurting him. The smell was so close to him it was very difficult to just ignore it, digging daggers into his brain and into his body, but Mako tried his best to just keep going. 

“Anyways, so- ah, I told ya it was a shark, eh?” He jiggled, moaning with every movement. “I ain’t technically wrong, ya know?”

Mako didn't say a thing, his thick fingers pressing against Jamison’s naked skin. It was wet and delicious Mako tried his hardest to not rub circles on it, his pants tenting more and more.

“It was a while ago. Got me heat, roight? Well, I didn’t do my job to hide it, or to keep meself away.” Mako didn’t like where this story was going. “Got found. Mershark. Ya know those exist? Big like sharks, almost as big as ye. With huge teeth and huge tails. Found me.”

Mako sucked teeth, his walk towards the shallow water painfully slow but whenever he jostled the merman he would moan loudly and it just made awful things underneath his skin. 

“Found me. Well, I fought back. He took me arm, in one bite. It’s okay, I grabbed a sharp coral and stabbed ím right in tha neck. Fucker didn’t move after that anymore. No one got near me after that. They know what I did. That’s good- I ain’t gotta worry about stupid fuckers anymore.”

Mako sighed, feeling slightly better. At least Jamison would be safe.

“Here…” Mako finally put him down into the water as gently as he could. He moaned loudly and it went directly into his crotch. 

“Thanks…” Jamison moaned, just laying on the sand, water coating part of his body. 

“How long… will this last?” He was trying his hardest to not get overwhelmed. He was so, so close, but he needed to make sure Jamison was okay and would be okay during his heat. 

“Two weeks.”

Damn. That was a long time. Mako couldn’t just leave like that, what if someone found Jamison? Sure the other mermans would stay away from him, but what if other humans found him? Mako had been tempted to sell the creature when he discovered it, but had surpassed the temptation. Now that he was on heat Jamison was even more on risk. 

He needed to get him out of there. It wasn’t safe.

Mako took off his hoodie, dipping it on the water and soaking it. The fabric absorbed the water and Mako made Jamison wear it. It wasn’t much, but it would hopefully last. Once again he picked him up, moans coming from both of them. It was difficult, but Mako dragged them as fast as he could towards his truck.  
He gently placed Jamison on the passenger seat, making sure Jamison was comfortable on it. The creature continued to pant with every touch and nudge and Mako saw the hint of a swollen cloaca. The urge to swipe a tongue across it almost overcame Mako but he was stronger than that. Instead he climbed into the pilot’s seat, starting his truck and leaving.

“Where… where ya takin’ me?” His forehead was pressed against the window, as if he just realized he was being taken somewhere.

“My place. You’ll spend it there while you’re in heat, to protect you.”

At first he thought Jamison had fallen asleep until he felt a wet hand travel up his thigh. Mako bit his lower lip, one hand pushing it away.

“House came with a pool. Never used it. Will have to turn the filters and pumps on, but you can be there for the time being.”

Jamison just moaned, hand still attempting to touch Mako. His fingers traveled up the fabric of Mako’s jeans, every time it was just harder to shove them away. The smell just kept getting stronger and stronger but Mako didn’t roll down the windows of his truck, the last thing he needed was someone else catching up on it. 

His vision was foggy as he continued his way until he reached his home, finally. It was the middle of the day on a weekday, so there was no one around in the neighborhood. Even if he lived slightly far from them all he still rather no one be around when he took Jamison out of his truck.

The smell clung to him even as Mako got off the truck. It had concentrated on it, and Mako wondered if he was ever going to be able to get rid of it. As soon as he opened the passenger door and Jamison almost collapsed to the ground if it wasn't for Mako extending his arms and catching him.  
He still was wet, but it wasn’t enough. Mako took him inside, placing Jamison into the big tub on his bathroom. Mako was a very big man, so at least the tub was big enough for Jamison to sit in comfortably. His hands shook as he placed Jamison on it, immediately turning the tap on.

“Ah! Hothothothothothot!” Jamison wailed as the water touched his skin. Mako cursed, turning the knob for the cold water as well. The merman calmed down so Mako must have done the right thing. 

“Stay there, I’ll be right back.” He didn’t even bother staying and waiting for Jamison’s confirmation. He was barely able to make his way through the house, every single particle of his body shaking. 

It was already raining outside, and the cold water raindrops helped him focus. He remembered being told how to turn the pumps and the like on the pool and even though he couldn't exactly remember he didn't care. The more time he spent away from Jamison, the better. 

By the time he was done his erection was gone, his mind clear thanks to the rainwater drenching him. The water was pumping now into the pool very slowly and dirty from the dust Mako hadn’t cared to clean before. He wondered if Jamison would mind some twigs and dead bugs in his water. He probably should clean it when it got full. 

Mako stared at the water very slowly rising. The musk still clung to him but now he could think about what had happened. Normally he wouldn't do this kind of thing. Normally he would have just let the merman to deal with his own heat himself and Mako would go away. As an Alpha, it was extremely stupid what he did. And yet there he was, staring at the water slowly raising so he could keep a merman on his backyard.  
As much as he didn’t want to face the merman Mako needed to check if he was okay. Begrudgingly he went inside and the scent hit him like a bag of bricks.  
He heard moaning coming from the bathroom and once again the scent and sound was having an effect on him. 

Peeking into the bathroom he saw Jamison curled into himself on the tub, desperately trying to pleasure himself with his own fingers but unable to satisfy that hunger that plagued him. Mako stared at him silently as Jamison pressed his head on the rim of the bathtub, brow twisted in frustration as he couldn’t find his release.

“Get out!” He yelled at Mako. “You- you fucking stink! You’re drivin’ me crazy! Get the fuck out!”

Mako obliged, closing the door. The bathroom was next to his bedroom but there was no way he was sleeping there that night. He went to the living room and laid on the couch, pressing a pillow into his face and attempting to drown everything out. 

He could hear the rain falling down, the thunderstorm that was going to come. His pants tented at the smell, and he couldn’t handle it anymore. Mako shoved his big hand down into his pants, caressing his base and attempting to jerk off himself.

...But it didn’t work. No matter how much he pulled, twisted and gripped, what normally worked did not. Instead his nostrils were full of that intoxicating smell, gripping into his bones.  
He heard moaning, and Mako moaned as well. There had to be a way to finish this. He couldn’t handle this for two weeks, even if he shoved Jamison into the pool in his backyard. It was far too much and he couldn’t handle it.

Jamison moaned but not in pleasure but in pain. He needed to mate, it was both their instincts. It was painful for both of them to deny it. It hurt Mako’s insides to hear Jamison without being able to come. It hurt in several different ways.

Enough was enough.

Mako stood up, not bothering to pull his pants up. He made his way towards the bathroom where Jamison still laid curled into himself, hand still shoved into his cloaca in a pathetic attempt to pleasure himself. He stared at Mako slightly confused, cheeks red and skin flushed. 

“How do you end the heat?” Mako said as Jamison’s eyes traveled down to his erection. 

“Gotta mate.” He sighed, eyes not moving from where they were. 

“Okay.”

Mako took off his pants completely as well as his clothes. He knew he was going to get them wet so there was no reason to keep them on. Jamison giggled deliriously as Mako made his way to the tub.

In one decisive movement he joined Jamison, one huge palm shoving him against the bathtub as he positioned himself above the merman. The creature only giggled in excitement, moaning as he felt the contact against Mako’s Alpha’s skin.

Mako ran his hands down the merman’s chest. He could feel his bony chest, his ribcage rattling in anticipation. One hand wrapped behind Jamison’s back and bringing his torso out of the water slightly, leaning down to swipe his tongue across one nipple. Jamison moaned, edging Mako into sucking it. He lavished it with his tongue, teeth biting around it. He stopped and started doing the same to the other nipple, his remaining hand traveling down to Jamison’s cloaca.  
His slit was slippery and slick. If it wasn’t that he was covered in water Mako could probably see all the slick coming of it, enough for him. His erect dick pressed at Jamison’s belly, just rubbing against him as he started to swollen. The smell was unbearable, dipping deep into his bones and impregnating into his being. 

“Come on…” Jamison gasped, hand pressing against the back of Mako’s neck. He nibbled at the merman’s wet skin as he started to align himself into Jamison’s cloaca. 

He started to think about it. Was he really going to mate with a merman? That didn’t sound like a good idea at all, and yet at this moment his swollen cock was the one that did the thinking. 

Oh, whatever. They were completely different species, so nothing would come out of it. What was the worst that could happen?

He placed the tip on Jamison’s hole, already feeling the merman arch his bony back and rubbing into Mako’s gut. He took a deep breath, slowly shoving himself into Jamison, his dick slowly impaling the creature.

Jamison hissed and moaned all the way in, tongue lolling out of his mouth with eyes closed. Mako kissed at the bare neck, licking at it as he felt his heart beat rapidly against his chest. It was slick and warm surprisingly enough, he expected it to be clammy and slimy, in a way.  
Mako sighed, sliding almost completely out and shoving inside once again. Jamison ran out of breath by all the moaning, tail slamming against the floor of the tub wildly. For a moment he thought he had hurt him, but Jamison wrapped his good arm around Mako and leaned forward to whisper into his ear.

“D-don’t stop, please Mako, oh God don’t stop.”

He obliged, his rhythm increasing as he rocked back and forth inside of him. He could feel the cold wet tail in his butt, slipping and moving with pleasure as Jamison moaned like an animal desperate for release. 

“Fuck, fuck! Mako, fuck!” He screamed, sharp teeth biting into his bottom lip and drawing blood.

Mako could feel his knot swelling against Jamison. He groaned every time it brushed against Jamison’s wet skin. 

He needed to be soft. He was terrified of hurting Jamison, he was to lithe and small compared to him. He kept thrusting gently, his skin wet and yet on fire. His knot kept swelling more and more until Mako finally did a strong push, the knot going past Jamison’s entrance.

“Ah- fuck! Aahahahahaha!” Jamison wailed, his spine arching as he felt the pressure enter him. 

Mako sighed, sweat rolling down his forehead. They were locked into place now and his release was coming soon, he could feel it in his guts. 

“I’m- Mako, I’m close! I’m close!” Jamison giggled. Mako could feel his walls clenching and twisting. 

“Fuck-!” He saw how Jamison’s eyes rolled to the back of his head, tongue hanging off his mouth and drooling as he reached his orgasm. Mako felt the insides of Jamison tighten, and Mako closed his eyes as he himself orgasmed.

He just kept cumming and cumming, his hot load already filling Jamison up, belly lumping and skin stretched tight. Every little jostle sent aftershocks into his body, and he knew Jamison felt it too because he moaned breathlessly whenever Mako moved slightly.

“M-much better,” Jamison smiled, eyes focusing on Mako. “Thank ye, mate. Ya really helpin’ me out.”

Mako sighed, shuddering in pleasure as he felt more cum spurt out of him and into Jamison. The merman gasped and closed his eyes. 

He felt how his sweat cooled down, and how he was half drenched in water with the cool room.  
Mako sighed. He was definitely going to catch a cold.

 

\---

 

Jamison hummed, dumping the things he was holding on his arms in a circle. The water was pretty shallow, but it would work. It was good enough to hide him, and sharks didn’t dare come near him after he killed one of them a while ago.  
Among the things he dragged were many shiny things, to him it all was worth everything because they looked pretty, but were mostly candy wrappers, some actual jewelry he had found and in general trash. But hey, he liked how it looked like.  
It has been already a long while since his heat (how many weeks? He was really bad at keeping track of time). Mako had made him the favor to, well, look for him during it. It made Jamison smile, he didn’t think he meant that much for the fisher, but the fact that he was worried for his safety during that time was enough to tell Jamison that he did in fact cared, even if Mako would hiss whenever Jamison brought it up. 

He knew the guy, and he knew that he loved Jamison in that nice way that made his heart swell.  
His heart wasn’t the only swollen thing, either.  
Mako had gone on a “business trip”, or so he said. Jamison didn’t know what he talked about, but he knew that when that happened Mako disappeared for a while. Three weeks, Mako had said but Jamison had no idea how many days had passed yet. He would just wait. 

It gave Jamison enough time to prepare his nest.  
Oh yeah. Jamison was going to have eggs, alright. 

It was the first time he did this, but he remembered being told about “instincts”, something about how even if he had never done it, he still would know how to so he shouldn’t worry. That must be true, because he had the random urges to just build a nest even tho he never knew how to.  
He sighed, laying on the rocks and looking up at the surface. Mermen weren’t too attached to their eggs- they just laid them, made sure they didn’t get eaten while until they hatched and then they would swim and fuck off forever. Sounded like a good deal. Jamison was surprised Mako decided to do this with him, however. As far as he was told humans were really attached to their babies.

Eh, whatever. Better not think too much of it.

The days passed more and more, and every day Jamison just kept collecting things for his nest. It was placed just next to where Mako liked to fish.  
As the days ended Jamison could feel his stomach getting a bigger. He wished Mako was there before he was ready, but at this point he didn’t think he could wait any longer.

He didn’t know how he _knew_ , something about instincts, probably. But he knew. Oh, he knew.  
Jamison’s eyes widened as he got close to his garbage nest. He laid on the floor of it, panting as he started to feel weird from his belly. He felt his muscles tense and shift, his tail pressing against the floor and tapping it with his fins softly.  
His one hand dug into the dirt, as he began to pant even if he was underground. He was alone, he would have to deal with this on his own.

Jamison looked down to his own slit, his lips parting and his cloaca swollen. So it was going to happen. Whatever, he killed a damn shark, he could absolutely do this.  
He took deep breaths, trying to relax. He felt his stomach twitch.

Okay. Okay. He should probably push. 

He did so, feeling how his insides opened up for the eggs. It was painful, feeling how his hips and the like just tried to make way. He struggled, trying to keep in one place but the pain was too much. He started to trash around, clouds of dust surrounding him as he whined and twitched.

“Ah! Fuck! Fuck!” He screamed to no one in particular, just wriggling in pain. 

“Fuck! Fuck! Agh!” Jamison rubbed himself against the dirt, pain overwhelming him as his cloaca just opened as wide as it could. This wasn’t like the pain of having something shoved up in it- this was different. It came from deep inside of him, spilling.

With his one hand he grabbed the edges of his nest, his muscles tensing and clenching. He was going to get those goddamn eggs out, fuck it all.  
He pushed and pushed, gasping as his nails cracked the stone beneath. It seemed like it would never fucking end, but he felt something starting to come out.  
He looked down and saw how half the egg was already out. Good, whatever he was doing worked. The shell was soft like orange skin, and there was a small shadow inside of it. It was probably the size of his fist.

Jamison watched carefully as he kept pushing as hard as he could, screaming in near agony as the egg finally plopped down. It slowly fell into the nest, the inside wriggling. He wished that was it, but as soon as that was over Jamison knew another one was coming.

“Oh, fuck-” He twisted so his belly was up facing the surface. Jamison just wailed, wishing he had more leverage. In desperation he pulled his lips apart as much as he could with his one hand, pushing as much as it could. It traveled down his birth canal, the orange skin poked out and Jamison pressed his stump against his stomach fearing that it would recede back.

It didn't, instead very slowly falling off him and joining its sibling. Jamison was exhausted, but there was still job to do. He wasn’t done yet. A third one was coming.

“Fucking hell! Fuck!” Once again he trashed, the pain splitting him up from the inside. He didn’t notice how much blood there was on the area around him, coming from inside him. It was normal- he had witnessed births before when he was younger, but it still scared a small part inside of him.

He could smell his own blood and it was awful, he just wanted it to get done with. It was slow, and excruciating how the egg spilled. Jamison panted harshly, giving one final push as the egg fell and formed a cluster with the other two. Funnily enough, it was the smallest of the three and yet it hurt all the same. 

It was done- he had done his job. He should make sure they were safe, that they weren't cracked or dead. And instead, Jamison just plopped down next to the net, panting as he slipped into unconsciousness due to exhaustion.

He couldn’t wait until he told Mako.

 

\---

 

His trip had lasted longer than usual unfortunately. Four weeks and he finally was able to get home, sleeping off the jet lag and then making his way to the shore once more. He had actually missed Jamison and wanted to make sure the merman didn’t get into any trouble.  
He brought Jamison his favorite type of fish, too. Tuna- funnily enough the merman preferred to eat it from a can after being processed rather than fresh. Mako brought a couple of cans with him.

He parked his truck in the usual spot, making his way towards the cave. Nothing was out of the ordinary, the cave seemed as undisturbed as always. Even if he knew, he still felt antsy for leaving Jamison to himself for so long, especially after his heat. He hadn’t mentioned anything about it, and so Mako didn’t mention it at all either. It wasn’t necessary. 

Jamison’s head plopped out of the water just before they made it to his spot. He grinned ear to ear, amber eyes looking at Mako excited. 

“Hey, yer back! Three weeks, roight?”

“Actually, four. Sorry, got stuck in the city.”

“I don’t mind, I don't mind.” Jamison seemed strangely more excited than always. Mako cocked one eyebrow at that. 

“I brought you a present,” Mako said softly as he pointed at his pocket where the tuna cans laid. Jamison smiled brightly, flapping his tail.

“I got ya a present too!” He basically screamed. “But ya gotta come where ya fish! Then ya will see it!”

A present? Probably a pretty rock or a gem he found. Jamison sometimes did that, bringing him polished plastics or things he had found on the bottom of the beach. It was cute.

“Okay,” He smiled, making his way towards his normal fishing spot. He put everything propped against the wall of the cave, looking down at Jamison. “So, what’s the present?”

“Oh, ya’ll love it! Look, Look!” The merman swam in circles above… something that was shining.  
Mako peered down, being on his knees. He still couldn’t properly see it.

Mako was practically lying with his chest against the ground, and stared at the… what?

He submerged his head and opened his eyes. It was a nest full of shiny things and rocks, and at the center of it laid three fish eggs as big as a football.

Mako retreated, face dripping with water. His eyes were wide, not able to understand. 

“See?! They’re ours! They’re our eggs, Mako!”

Mako stared at the nest for a very long time, then at Jamison and then back to the nest.

“What the _fuck_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!! I hope you enjoyed it!!!  
> [My Tumblr!](http://whatthefuckistevvs.tumblr.com/)  
> [My Twitter!](https://twitter.com/thefuckistevvs)  
> You want to talk AUs?? HIT ME UP! i love AUs with these jerks!


End file.
